nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mom-A-Geddon
" " is the second segment of the 3rd episode of T.U.F.F. Puppy. Synopsis The episode begins with Bird Brain creating his new invention, which is an atomic bracelet. He tells his "minions" to get him some nectar (not realizing that he doesn't have minions, except a cleaning lady named Desiree). The "minions" turn out to be Dudley and Kitty in disguise, who take Bird Brain's bracelet. After trapping the two agents in birdseed, Bird Brain and Zippy attempt to escape by flying out the window, despite Bird Brain being a flightless bird. Zippy convinces him by believing in himself, but Bird Brain ends up falling in a cactus garden instead, leaving Dudley and Kitty with a chance to get away with the bracelet, but Dudley realizes that he is wearing an atomic tiara, which then explodes, destroying Bird Brain's lab. At T.U.F.F., Keswick is about to analyze Bird Brain's bracelet when Dudley's mom (Peg) shows up... and Dudley worries having to quit T.U.F.F. since it's a dangerous job. However, Dudley has told his mom that he's working in an old moose home. Thanks to one of Keswick's inventions, T.U.F.F. HQ changes to a moose home, in no time flat. When his mom comes, Dudley begins to show her around the old moose home, but Agent Nutz sets off a chain reaction with his blaster, causing Dudley to drop the bracelet. Peg picks it up, thinking it's a Mother's Day gift, and the other T.U.F.F. agents become horrified at this. After an unexpected visit from Bird Brain, the agents attempt to get the bracelet back by taking Peg to a restaurant for lunch. Kitty tells Dudley to keep her distracted while Keswick uses his machine. After changing the old moose home into an airplane-themed restaurant called "Plane Delicious", Keswick attempts to take the bracelet from Peg, but gets injured by her in the process. Then Bird Brain shows up again, managing to fly via kite, but then realizes that he is in a restaurant, oblivious that T.U.F.F. is in disguise. Dudley's mom starts to become more suspicious, and reveals that the bracelet is a toilet laser, making everyone shocked. When Dudley finally confesses to his mom that he is a secret agent, she is outraged, and she is about to take him home when Bird Brain bursts in and takes Peg captive, sending Dudley a chase after Bird Brain throughout several HQ changes. When T.U.F.F. is back to normal, Bird Brain sends Peg out the window and releases her in the process, sending Dudley to drop down and apologize to his mom for lying in the first place. After Peg is saved and Bird Brain's bracelet is retrieved, Dudley is still upset about having to leave T.U.F.F.. Despite the dangers, Dudley's mom allows him to stay at T.U.F.F., which surprises everyone. She is amazed by his crime-fighting skills, which makes Dudley overjoyed. Meanwhile, Bird Brain ends up falling on the ground and is handcuffed by Dudley. Dudley's mom stands up for Dudley by telling Bird Brain about him being a T.U.F.F. agent (and also Kitty, which she mistakes for his secretary). After Bird Brain asks her for a latte and a blintze, the episode ends with the foursome showing off an action pose at the camera. Home video releases ;DVD * T.U.F.F. Puppy: Season 1 External links *